Senbonzakura (Zanpakutō spirit)
This article is about the manifested spirit of Byakuya Kuchiki's Zanpakutō. For his Zanpakutō and its abilities, see Senbonzakura. is the manifested spirit of Byakuya Kuchiki's Zanpakutō that is seen during the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc. Character Outline His appearance is that of a masked samurai in full armor. He has long, dark brown hair with silver accessories and wears a golden accessory on his forehead that resembles a half-cherry blossom. From what little is seen from when his mask was broken apart, he appears to resemble Byakuya to a degree. Much like his former master, he is portrayed as serious and uninterested in small-talk, as shown when he ignored Ruri'iro Kujaku. Though, unlike Byakuya, he occasionally has emotional outbursts. Senbonzakura seems to care for Sode no Shirayuki like Byakuya cares for Rukia. Synopsis He is the second-to-the-last of the Zanpakutō spirits to appear; he is seen along with the rest of the Zanpakutō spirits that appeared before the Shinigami who had gathered at the Sōkyoku Hill. He, along with Hyōrinmaru and Ashisogi Jizō, appear seemingly out of thin air and walks past his former master before joining the rest of the spirits.Bleach Episode 230 Later, he confronted Byakuya Kuchiki while he was defending Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai. Sebonzakura unleashed his Zanpakutō and seemingly defeated Byakuya.Bleach Episode 231 The following morning, Ruri'iro Kujaku and Hōzukimaru attempt to interact with him, but he ignores them.Bleach Episode 233 Following Ichigo's defeat of Muramasa, and Soifon's capture of Gegetsuburi's spirit, Ichigo is seen pursuing Hozukimaru. While chasing the spirit, Ichigo is then attacked by a flurry of cherry blossom petals, Senbonzakura's signature move, but when Ichigo looks for the user, he sees Byakuya Kuchiki appear briefly on a tower and then disappear. He appears without warning in front of Haineko and Tobiume, effectively startling them. He asks them where Muramasa is, but the other spirits say they don't know. After this, he walks away and vanishes. He later reappears in front of Ichigo, Rangiku and Momo to defend Muramasa. He proceeds to fight against Ichigo and later disappears with Byakuya and Muramasa.Bleach Episode 240 Although Byakuya has claimed that he is siding with Muramasa, Senbonzakura doesn't believe it. As a test of his loyalty, he commands his former master to destroy Sode no Shirayuki, Rukia's Zanpakutō. Without hesitation, Byakuya fights and defeats her to the surprise of the other Zanpakutō spirits. Upon seeing Sode no Shirayuki fall, Senbonzakura noticeably distraught rushes to her and picks her blade up. With Muramasa vouching for Byakuya, the other spirits accept him. However, Senbonzakura doesn't, vowing to his former master that if he even acts the slightest bit suspicious, he would kill him. They attack the 6th Division and are confronted by Rukia and Renji. While Byakuya fights Renji, Senbonzakura fights Zabimaru. Although Zabimaru initially overwhelms him, once Senbonzakura performs Bankai, he is able to defeat the two. After the fight, he and Byakuya find Rukia outside the 6th Division headquarters with a battle-weary Renji. The other Zanpakutō spirits arrive to help, and they surround the two Shinigami. As they get ready to kill them, Senbonzakura, Byakuya, and the others are surrounded by Soifon, the Onmitsukido, and other Shinigami. Powers & Abilities At anytime, Senbonzakura is able to manifest the sealed sword form of his former self with a square open frame crossguard that resembles a four-pane window. Bankai Special Ability: In it's Bankai form Senbonzakura drops his sword, then it phases into the ground, as though it were a pool of water. Energy ripples expand outwards, turning the surrounding area dark, and within seconds, two rows of a thousand giant blades rise up from the ground. These thousand swords then scatter and countless flying blades pierce the enemy. Shikai Special Ability: In its Shikai, Senbonzakura's blade separates into a thousand slender, tiny blade fragments, which then fly away from the hilt, leaving only the sword's handle in the wielder's hand. While the blades are supposedly too small to see normally, they reflect light in such a way as to appear as cherry blossom petals. By swinging the hilt, Senbonzakura can control the blade fragments at will, allowing him to shred opponents at a distance and break through almost any defense.'Bleach'' manga; Chapter 141, page 17'' '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As shown from his short skirmish against Byakuya, one of the most skilled swordsman in the whole of Soul Society, Senbonzakura possesses highly proficient skill. Enhanced Speed: Senbonzakura has shown tremendous speed. As he was able to keep on equal footing with one as fast as Byakuya, further shows Senbonzakura's level of speed. '''Immense Spiritual Power: '''It is stated by Ichigo that Senbonzakura has the same reiatsu as Byakuya (and people often mistake him as Byakuya himself). Several men said they felt a massive amount of spiritual pressure and said it might be Byakuya's. References Navigation es:Senbonzakura (espíritu) Category:Male Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Anime Only Characters